In some vehicles, power steering systems are designed to provide hydraulic assist to enable a driver to complete a turn of the vehicle. For example, the driver applies a steering input through a steering wheel that is rotationally connected to a first shaft. The first shaft is rotationally coupled to a second shaft that is, in turn, connected to a steering mechanism. The first and second shafts are torque transmittingly coupled together by a compliant member, such as a torsion bar, which enables the first shaft to rotate with respect to the second shaft.
Some known hydraulic steering systems use a recirculating ball style steering gear or a rack and pinion style steering gear, each of which may not have the capability to perform functions such as park assist, lane keeping, lead and pull compensation, drive alert, active return-to-center, active dampening, or stability control assist. Typically, in order to provide such additional performance features, a system such as a hydraulic variable effort steering system, for example, is required. The system may include a magnet retainer coupled to a shaft. However, in some systems, the retainer may separate from the shaft resulting in a pulling or binding feel to a driver. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved coupling between the magnet retainer and the shaft.